The Glee Project One-Shots
by ColbatThunder
Summary: The Glee Project One-Shots, currently focusing on Damian and Cameron. Vulnerability and Tenacity week. Rated M for mild language.
1. Vulnerability

**Author's Note:** I do not own The Glee Project or anything afflicted with it.

Remember this is FANFICTION and completely made up by me.

**Please don't copy.**

* * *

Damian felt tears stream down his face as he listened to the song. It was the saddest song _ever_, and it didn't help that he went through the same thing. He completely broke down, his body shaking as his arms wrapped around himself, looking for reassurance. It was the worst thing ever, having this happen to him. Well, he brought it upon himself, really. True, his girlfriend was the one who made him choose, but... still. Damian couldn't think clearly as he continued to sob. He sobbed so hard he didn't even notice the door open.

"Oh Damian." He heard Nikki's soft, sweet voice ring out clearly in the quiet room. "Are you okay?" Damian nodded, but knew he really wasn't. "Need a hug?" Damian didn't reply, but Nikki hugged him anyways. "Look. I'll do you a favor. You're first, but I'll move you till last to give you a bit more time, okay?" Nikki said softly, hugging Damian one last time.

"T-Thanks." Damian said, shaking from his experience. He felt like this was a stranger. This had never really happened to him before. He wasn't generally an over emotional person, and there shouldn't have been a reason as to why he was suddenly breaking down like this. Only Jenna could bring this upon him, apparently.

He walked out in front of Zach, Ryan and Robert and sang his heart out. He knew the song so well he didn't even need to focus, but his voice cracked in the middle. He was slowly unraveling and had to work hard to keep himself together. At the end, Damian turned away, tears steaming down his face again. It hurt _so _much, to hear this song over and over but realize that Jenna and him are never going to happen again. It will always be Jenna, and Damian. Never Jenna and Damian, but Jenna, (pause), and Damian. They will always be separate, and always will be.

"Oh Damian..." Cameron said, hugging his friend. They'd just done their last chance performances, and they've never been super close or anything, but this seemed to bond them even more. Cameron let Damian cry on him, rubbing soothing circles in his back.

"Thanks." Damian mumbled. He'd been unwilling to let anybody into his little bubble, but now it was open, and Cameron was the first one in.


	2. Tenacity

**Author's Note:** I do not own The Glee Project or anything afflicted with it.

Remember this is FANFICTION and completely made up by me.

**Please don't copy.**

* * *

"CUT!" The director, Eric, yelled. Cameron took a deep breath, feeling cold. Very cold. He was also beginning to struggle for breath and cough too, which was never a good sign.

"Cameron." Robert said, walking up to him.

"I'm SO sorry." Cameron said between gasping breaths.

"I know it feels like you're dying or something, but just keep on going." Robert said with an encouraging smile. Cameron faked a smile, quickly getting everything fixed and wiping at the slushy on his glasses. He knew the symptoms, and he was sure he was displaying all the symptoms (or at least most of them) of a full on asthma attack. He didn't tell anyone he had asthma, and he really didn't want to bother anyone with the fact he might suddenly have an asthma attack and that one of his worst triggers was the cold, or sudden change in temperature.

"And... 3, 2, 1, action!" This time, Cameron pulled through, even though with each slushy he got pelted with, it got harder and harder to breathe and his chest got tighter and tighter. He knew he didn't do a very good job, but he didn't have a choice. "AND CUT!"

Cameron walked into the green room, towel and glasses in hand, where everybody else was waiting.

"How was it?"

"Brutal." Cameron answered with a small smile as he put on his glasses. They began pestering him for details, and Cameron had to shake his head. "I... I Can't. Trying to breathe. Trying to catch my breath." Cameron said between gasps. Everybody left him alone, thinking Cameron was just weak for not being able to accept the slushy's. Cameron sat down next to Damian and rested his head on his palms. He didn't want to take his medication until it was absolutely necessary... it was always embarrassing whipping it out. Especially because nobody really _knew _he had asthma. His breath was coming out in wheezes and every time he exhaled, his lungs began to whistle softly, but just to make sure, Cameron wasn't willing to do anything just yet. Only if this carried on for a bit longer, then he'd _consider _using his inhaler.

"How was it?" Lindsay's bright voice chirped. Cameron noticed Damian was staring at the floor, shivering a little bit.

"Good." Cameron said, trying to keep his wheezing as soft as possible. He coughed, before taking a few deep breaths as his chest began to tighten even more.

"Dude, you okay?" Lindsay asked, starting to get concerned. "You don't look or sound too good..."

"I-I'm fine." Cameron wheezed. "J-Just leave m-me alone." He still shook a bit from the cold, but it was mostly from fear, now. He was _really _struggling to breathe. Where was his inhaler? Suddenly, the inability to breathe got too much for Cameron, and he got up and began walking towards his bag, accidentally knocking Lindsay over in the process. He reached in, messing everything up in his haste to get his inhaler.

"Dude! Chill!" Samuel said. "What are you _doing_?" Cameron was starting to panic, which didn't help. "Dude!" Samuel said, getting worried. Everybody quickly turned towards the panicking Cameron and the worried Samuel. "Does anybody know what's wrong with him?" Cameron started to feel lightheaded, and sat down.

"Asthma... Attack." He wheezed, coughing. "Help." The help came out weak, but luckily for him, Samuel heard him, and most of the other Glee Contenders as well.

"Ah. Well... Shit." Samuel said, running over to Cameron's bag and beginning to riffle through it. He knew about asthma attacks and how dangerous it is, especially if you're unprepared, and suddenly his worry for Cameron increased ten-fold. Everybody began copying Samuel, riffling around in Cameron's bag trying to find his inhaler, (except for Lindsay, who had gone over and began comforting Cameron) all while in some way communicating with each other, making so much noise Zach and Robert came in.

"What the heck's going on?" Zach asked, but nobody stopped searching for Cameron's inhaler, while Cameron, who was sat in the corner after being moved away from all the hassle, had gone increasingly pale and was now visibly struggling to breathe. Lindsay was crouched by his head, trying to calm him down.

"Asthma attack." Lindsay said towards Zach, her big blue eyes filled with worry.

"OH God. Cameron, are you okay?" Robert immediately said, rushing beside Cameron.

"C-Can't breathe." Cameron said, looking up a bit. Robert and Zach were frightened to see Cameron in this state, his face pale and tears streaking down his face, his breath coming out in wheezes and whistles. Damian shoved an inhaler into Cameron's hands. Cameron pressed the pump, but it didn't work. It was empty. Tears kept streaking down his face. He's _so _scared now. He should've spoken up before...

"Empty." He muttered to Lindsay, before coughing and gasping again.

"Oh shit." Lindsay said. "Do you have a spare?" Cameron thought for a moment as his chest kept on constricting.

"Beside table..." He coughed a bit. "Cabinet." She immediately ran away, and left Damian to comfort him.

"Try breathe with me." Damian said softly. "In... out..." Cameron tried, but found he couldn't.

"C-Can't." Cameron gasped. This was the worst asthma attack he has ever had, and he was freaking out. Zach stared at Cameron, worried.

"We should probably call an ambulance. Even his medication won't help him that much." Zach said, pulling out his phone. Lindsay immediately made an appearance after that, handing Cameron his inhaler. Cameron used it, finding it slightly easier to breathe, but still not completely easy. He was still wheezing, but he could still somewhat breathe now.

"Hang on there." Damian said, staring at his friend. Cameron smiled slightly at Damian.

"Thank you guys." He said, spluttering a bit at the end. "Sorry about this."

"Not your fault!" Everybody immediately chorused, hugging him, which made Robert and Zach smile happily, only to look worried as Cameron yelled.

"CAN'T... BREATHE!"


End file.
